The present invention relates to a power seat switch device for moving an automotive seat to the front and rear, and adjusting heights of front and rear portions of the seat in accordance with a driver's figure.
In a conventional power seat switch device for use with an automobile, three independent switches are provided on the side of the seat; the first switch being capable of moving the seat to the front and rear, the second switch being capable of adjusting the height of the front portion of the seat, and the third switch being capable of adjusting the height of the rear portion of the seat.
However, when an operator intends to adjust a seat position, he is obliged to independently operate three knobs corresponding to the three switches, causing troublesome operability. Further, the provision of the independent knobs corresponding to the switches causes an increased number of parts, resulting in an increase in cost.